VACATION HOUSE!
by BitterSweetNitemare
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, and Orihime are trapped in Urahara's Vacation house for the summer! Beware, Rukia is a little too obsessed with manga. Ichiruki Ishihime, DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: The Trip

**A/N:**** Hi!! i didn't like my first fic so this is my replacement!! i did this for fun but i hope you enjoy!! ^___^**

**It's not really a romance though, but it has some spots!!!**

**Summary: Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu (Ishida), and Orihime are stuck(trapped) in Kisuke/Urahara's "Private" vacation house! OH THE TORTURE!**

**Warning: Rukia is a "little" obsessed with manga, Orihime's cooking......lets not talk about that, Uryu is paranoid freak!**

**PS: I'm currently working on another fic, so yeah. But i will update once and a while, right now i am fixing and adding things to these chapters. Oh, and check out my other stories!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Blah....I don't own Bleach, Fruits Basket, Peach girl, or any manga of any sort.

* * *

**

**VACATION HOUSE!!**

**_Ichi's POV_**

Rukia and I have been stuck in my frickin house since summer vacation started!!

IT SUCKED! The air conditioner broke and Karin and Yuzu are using the fans, so I'm stuck to opening the damn window. Here I am lying in my bed all I'm sticky and sweaty, Rukia's on the floor reading one of her shojo/shoujo manga and eating cookies. She looked a lot cooler than me though, but who gives a shit anymore.

Then out of no where Rukia's cell phone rang (the chappy theme song XD) but it wasn't a hollow this time. I heard Rukia talking, well i wasn't really paying attention until the last part "Okay, we'll be over in a few minutes....I bet Off (Ichigo) over there wouldn't care even if his life was on the line, I bet he has nothing better to do anyways!"

_**Rukia's POV**_

OH MY GOD! It's so hot!!

Well I'm on the hot sticky floor reading one my favorite shojo manga and eating some of Yuzu's delicious cookies, I've been thinking lately about the manga I've been reading.....I'm almost done with _Fruits basket _and I asked Hinamori (Momo) what I should read next....than it popped in my head, I should read _Peach girl_. I basically humiliated _Momo_ about it!

Out of no where my phone rang and I answered, it was Kisuke Urahara, the famous perverted shopkeeper I wonder what he wanted.

_"Hello Kuchiki-san, long time no see!"_ _greeted the perverted shopkeeper from the other line.  
_

"What do you want, Urahara." Rukia sighed and tried to lift her sweaty arm, but it was so sweaty that it stuck to the floor.

_"Is that any way to treat your superiors?!"_

"Just tell me what you want, I'm at a really good part of my manga!" yelled Rukia into the phone.

_"Calm down, I want you and Ichigo-san to pack your cases and head down to the Urahara shoten!" cheered the (retarted) shopkeeper.  
_

"Why?" Rukia bit into her cookie.

_"No questions asked and no questions will be answered! I do need a favor though, can Ichigo-san drive a car?!"_

"Uh....Yeah....sure." Rukia wasn't really paying attention anymore.

_"Kuchiki-san, would you mind putting the manga down and paying attention."_

"Um.....what? Oh, yeah sure."

"Great, I hope Ichigo-san won't mind and be over in a bit, I invited Inoue and Ishida too!" cheered the perverted shopkeeper with a mischievous grin.

"Okay, we'll be over in a few minutes (after i finish my manga that is).........I bet off (Ichigo) over there wouldn't care even if his life was on the line, I bet he has nothing better to do anyways!" said the Rukia with a bored expression.

Then Rukia hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" asked the Confused Ichigo on the bed.

Rukia sat up and yawned, "Urahara called me and to tell me we have to pack a suitcase and be over at the Urahara shoten, he also told me he invited Orihime-chan and Ishida along too."said Rukia as she stretched and exhaled a long breath.

Ichigo yawned, "Well I have nothing better to do any ways, but if this is some kind of joke I kill that bastard!"

The two got up and started to pack their cases, of course Ichigo just put stuff in his case that he thought he would need, while Rukia on the other hand packed probably all her Chappy related items.

_Soon after....._

Ichigo and Rukia **FINALLY **arrive at Urahara shoten, after instead of a few minutes like Rukia said but a damn hour!

Things didn't go as smoothly as planned.

**_Flashback_**

**_Rukia's POV_**

_I'm having a difficult time trying to find what to pack, not like clothes but like manga. Lately I've been reading manga like a robot I'm totally addicted, I wanted to bring Fruits Basket but then I would have to bring 3 books of the same series so i could finish it.....then I also want to bring peach girl with me..... man what a hard decision....that's when Ichigo just had to ruin my line of thought._

"_Rukia are you ready yet!!" yelled the angry strawberry from downstairs.  
_

"_Hold on, I'm trying to pick out some manga!" I was honestly trying to rush, Ichigo gets mad when i take too long.  
_

"_Just throw something in your bag, and let's go!"  
_

_I crossed my arms and pouted for second, deep in thought. _"_But I need to pick a good manga to bring!" I replied, That's when I heard footsteps moving up the stairs._

_I turned around and saw Ichigo bare-chested with him scowl on, I basically bumped into his sweaty chest. He suddenly picked up a manga from my manga shelf but it was one I already read!_

"_Wait, Ichigo I already read that one!!" I yelled and grabbed it.  
_

"_Then just friggin pick one out!!" said the furious Strawberry, he then walked out the room.  
_

"_Wait for me!!" I hurriedly skimmed through the manga names.  
_

_That's when I decided, 2 Fruits basket and 2 peach girl.  
_

**_End of flashback_**

"Ohayo, Orihime-chan, Ishida!" greeted Rukia to Orihime and Ishida.

"Ohayo, Rukia-chan I'm glad you made it!!" replied the bubbly Orihime.

Uryu nodded and lifted his glasses off his nose, "Ohayo to you too, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia smiled. "Ohayo, Kurosaki-Kun!" greeted Orihime.

Ichigo nodded, "Hey Inoue." said Ichigo completely ignoring Uryu's presense.

"It seems you still don't know your manners, Kurosaki." snickered Uryu

Ichigo swiftly turned his face to Uryu, "Ishida." snapped Ichigo.

The atmosphere was tense... everyone was quiet until,"Ohayo, Ichigo-san, Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san, Ishida-san...I'm glad everyone could make it!" said Urahara with a creepy grin behind his fan.

"I have asked you to come here to the Urahara Shoten today because I would like to invite you all to my new vacation house for the summer!!" said the Perverted shopkeeper, while taking a sideways glance toward Yoruichi who gave him a thumbs up and a creepy seductive smirk as if she was a director for some porn movie.

"VACATION HOUSE!!" yelled everybody in a surprised voice.

"Yup, I won it in some contest, I wasn't going to use so why put it to waste. I thought I could be nice and ask my dear friends if they wanted to stay there for two weeks if they had no plans!" said the Perverted shopkeeper, then he made a weird pose.......Nobody wanted to know what the pose represented.

"I even provided you a nice car to drive in and a map and a GPS!!" beamed Urahara. "Aren't I a such a great generous person, and I even set up every thing and where you guys will be sleeping.....so go along now kids!! Have fun!" cheered the Perverted shopkeeper.

Ichigo eyed Urahara suspiciously, "I bet there's something behind this, but I'll find out later. So who's driving?!" asked Ichigo.

"Uh.....I'm too short." said Rukia as an excuse, and a good one too.

"I have a.....st-stomach ache." stuttered the nervous laughing Orihime as she looked around.

"My glasses make things blurry so I can't drive until I get a new prescription." said Ishida smartly.

Ichigo sighed, "Fine, I'll drive." said Ichigo while sighing again.

**_Half an Hour later 1:30 pm_**

The gang's now on the road.

Rukia's in the passenger seat listening to her ipod and reading (you should already know what) manga.....Orihime was in the back seat with Uryu passed out with an open bag of potato chips on her lap and a closed wasabi paste container on her other lap her head was laying on Uryu's lap. Uryu was knitting a blanket oblivious to the fact that Orihime was on his lap taking a nap **and **_drooling._

Most of the ride was boring until Orihime had to go pee. Ichigo would have to go to the nearest gas station.

**_Another half an hour later 2:00 pm_**

Ichigo found and stopped at a gas station for a pit stop.

Rukia went in to the gas station to get a soda and some pretzels, when she found there was a book store in the back she couldn't resist the urge to buy manga! She found the manga isle in the store and raced toward it, she was browsing through and found _Vampire Knight _vol. 11. She hasn't read _Vampire Knight _in while....nope!

That's when she came across some Hentai manga.....she didn't know what it was but she took a peek and.........saw _things_ she didn't want to see, it would probably scar her for life! So instead of something major she just got 1 tokyo mew mew vol.(for some strange reason....i know to tease Ichigo about it), 2 Inuyasha vol. And 1 Jigoku Shoujo vol.! THEN she went back to the car after minutes of skimming through manga.

Orihime went in and did her business then she went to get a coffee with powdered wasabi, mustard and black pepper. She thought it sounded like heaven, when Orihime asked the cashier about it he changed color all of a sudden, something Orihime found funny and asked how he did that as if it was a second nature (it might be, lol)!

Uryu didn't want to go in but Orihime pestered him to, so he ended getting a water bottle and some instant tea bags and maybe a magazine or two.

After everyone came back to the car Uryu volunteered to drive, Ichigo asked him about his glasses, he said he had an extra pair.

So now Ichigo and Rukia were in the backseat and Uryu and Orihime were in the front for the rest of the ride.

**_Two hours later 4:00 pm_**

Uryu has gotten lost and every body had to stop and look at the maps, so when they gave up they asked for directions to their destination. Then Rukia noticed something, "Didn't Urahara say he has a GPS?" Everyone turned to her.

They checked the car and found no GPS.

When they had to go ask for directions, that's also when they switched drivers, Orihime is now driving.

**_An hour later 5:00 pm_**

Orihime had to go to the bathroom again and every one was hungry anyway so they stopped by the nearest town for some food.

Rukia wanted to go to a Diner and everyone was too hungry to give a shit where they eat, well maybe not Mcdonald's or anything like that. Even if they did eat at a fast food place Rukia's brother would slaughter Ichigo (and only him) for making her eat vile fat foods when she's suppose to have nutritional hand-made food everyday.

The group arrived at a famous diner that had well made food.

Rukia ordered BIG PLATE of CHICKEN CURRY and RICE.** (A/N:YUM)**

Orihime ordered 2 CHICKEN SUBS with mustard, ketchup, red/black bean paste, wasabi paste, barbecue sauce, and some honey to top it off!

Ichigo ordered A BIG BOWL of RAMEN and a small side dish of curry.

Uryu ordered an AVERAGE bowl of UDON and a side dish of sashimi!

The group was recommended some takoyaki, nabe, and sukiyaki (**A/N: They taste soo good!**) by the waitresses but they denied it.

**_An hour later 6:00 pm_**

They were back on the road, and offered Orihime to drive again.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, Rukia was...reading manga, Ichigo was playing on his PSP, Uryu was knitting the almost finished blanket and Orihime was humming a song while sucking on her favorite flavored jolly rancher.

It wasn't dark outside yet so it was easy to see outside, which was a good thing because of Orihime's short attention span.

**_They're __FINALLY__ there!! 7:15pm_**

Rukia didn't get to drive because she passed out and no one wanted to wake her up......for certain reasons Ichigo warned Ishida and Orihime about.

When everybody went inside they were looking for the bedrooms and saw that there were only 2 bedrooms and there were names on silver plaques that were stuck to the doors, on one door it said** _'Ichigo & Rukia's room_**' and on the other it said '**_Uryu & Orihime's room!'_** The group blushed but never said anything.

In Ichigo's mind he was thinking, _'I knew there was something behind this, that bastard Urahara!'

* * *

_**A/N: This is the revised and fixed version of this chapter! Like in the Authors note in the beginning, check out my other stories! XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping arrangements!

**A/N: LOL!!i totally planned everything out with the Rukia and her manga thing and Uryu and his OCDness!**

**OCD: Obsessive compulsive disorder, basically he's(Uryu) a freakin neat freak!!**

**This is the revised and redone version of this chapter.

* * *

****Disclaimer:i again don't own bleach...*sobs* why do I have to rub it in

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2: Sleeping arrangements**

_**Previously:**_

_When everybody went inside they were looking for the bedrooms and saw that there were only 2 bedrooms and there were names on silver plaques that were stuck to the doors, on one door it said Ichigo&Rukia's room and on the other it said Uryu&Orihime's room!The group blushed but never said anything._

_In Ichigo's mind he was thinking, "I knew there was something behind this, that bastard Urahara!"_

_So when Ichigo and Rukia got in their room of course as expected of the perverted shopkeeper, there was only on bed!_

_That's when they heard a scream from the other room.......this was gonna be a long vacation, damnit!!_

* * *

I wonder what happened in the other room.....I'll tell you what.

Ichigo and Rukia ran straight to the other room where Orihime and Uryu were staying only to see the covers of the bed rolled up with rose petals that made a heart some.....dirty magazines......they were open and you could see a page that showed sex positions and what not, and then when they walked out of the room clueless of what they just saw found a letter with hearts and _strange looking things _on it on the counter in the kitchen that read,

_Dear friends,_

_I hope you enjoyed the little "surprises" I left in your room!_

_Make sure you put them to good use!_

_Remember to clean your sheets after your night of fun in bed!! I don't want any stains!!_

_Oh, I almost forgot use protection! No one wants to get prego, unless.......*evil grin*  
_

_If you forgot to bring some protection I have some in the closet, drawer, bathroom and in your rooms!_

_I also have different flavors too, like strawberry, chocolate, blueberry and the newest BANANA CREAM PIE my favorite!! Try them I guarantee you will LOVE them!! _

_Don't feel embarrassed, both rooms have the exact same things in them! Remember if any of you run out of things just ask the other room for some!_

_I added an extra special thing to each room, there's a video camera in the ceiling so after you guys make some love and the guys get in the mood again and Orihime/Rukia-san are not in the mood because they're sore then you can watch the tapes, and feel accomplished and proud in the morning!_

_Last but not least, I left instructions for the other things that are in the house!!_

_I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY YOUR VACATION KIDS!!!! MAKE IT FEEL LIKE DREAM YOU NEVER HAD AND EXPRESS YOURSELVES TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!!! Oh and BOYS THRUST HARD and DEEP!!_

_Your Ro-model,_

_Urahara _=P

Everyone stood there, mouths shot open and they were all blushing and the same color purple too. "Oh my god, I GONNA FRICKIN KILL THAT BASTARD!!" fumed the angry and purple strawberry.

"That was humiliating.....just thinking about makes me shiver." cried the wide-eyed Orihime.

Rukia shook her head to get the filthy hentai images out of her head, "It looked like what I saw in that hentai manga in the bookstore at that gas station." said wide-eyed Rukia, she had the look of fear on her face while she silently hugged herself and sang a creepy tune.

Uryu just stood there with his face staring at the ground, he was DARK CRIMSON. You could obviously tell what he was thinking about.

The atmosphere was pretty tense.

Every one decided to go and forget about the nightmare and just have a peaceful sleep until they remembered......

THERE IS ONLY ONE BED IN EACH ROOM!!! Rukia started to freak out, while in her freaking out stage she didn't notice she was going to run into a wall.

_**I**__**n Ichigo and Rukia's room 9:50 pm**_

Rukia walked around in circles while thinking of what to do,"Lets see if there are some futons in the closet, we can take turns sleeping on the bed everyday." said creeped out Rukia.

Of course no futons only boxes of flavored condoms, and **VERY skimpy lingerie** as expected of the conniving perverted shopkeeper known as Urahara Kisuke AND his partner in crime Yoruichi Shihouin!!

"Um, we have no choice now do we? That shopkeeper is so dead the next time I see him!!" declared Rukia as she balled up her fists.

Ichigo shrugged, "So I sleep on this side and you on the other, it's not that difficult." sighed Ichigo as he yawned.

Rukia nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna make pillow wall between us." agreed Rukia.

They both looked at the clock, it read 10:00pm. Both occupants sighed.

Ichigo turned to Rukia, "Um......you think you can turn around, I have to change my clothes." Rukia flushed pink as she held on to her shirt.

"Oh, sure." said the pink strawberry as he swiftly turned around.

So Rukia changed into a chappy the bunny top and matching shorts.

'He who protects' (Ichigo) of course was forced to wear a chappy the bunny T-shirt, and for a bottom he just wore his boxers, Rukia was used to it anyways so it didn't bother her. Ichigo always wore his boxers to sleep, Rukia didn't care unless _something _slipped out.

When both got in bed there wasn't much room because of _The Great wall of pillows _in between!

So they were forced to remove the pillows for 3 reasons:

1) There wasn't enough room on the bed.

2) The blankets were over the pillow wall and on Ichigo's side.

3) Ichigo and Rukia kept kicking and hitting and teh wall would just topple down.

Now Ichigo and Rukia are laying back to back to each other!

Ichigo was ready to pass out once the lights turned off _again._

_**In Uryu and Orihime's room 9:50 pm**_

Orihime put a finger to her chin, "I wonder if he has a futon in the closet somewhere." wondered Orihime.

"I know Urahara, I bet he doesn't have a futon in the closet but other things. So don't look in there I bet there's something disturbing, I really don't want to find out!!!!" said Uryu as he blushed.

Orihime made a eureka face, "We'll have to share the bed, then!" said Orihime.

Uryu nodded, "Yeah......so I'll sleep on that side and you can sleep on the other." said a flushed Uryu, _'Remember she's on that side and i'm on the other.' _chanted Uryu mentally.

"Ok! I'm sorry if do weird things, at home I have a big teddy bear that I snuggle with a lot....hehehe!!" giggled Orihime, she then blushed.

So when Uryu turned around he got big surprise.......Orihime was in the middle of taking her shirt off so it only showed her bra.

Uryu make a squealing sound and turned around to hide his blush.

Orihime giggled nervously, "Oh, how silly of me, I just forgot you were there Uryu-kun.....hehehe." Orihime blushed and looked away.

So Orihime wore a flowered pajama top and a matching short bottom!

Uryu wore a random shirt with the Quincy cross on it and some shorts!

So when they got in bed, they were still a little bit flushed.

They're just laying there staring at the ceiling, Orihime would glance at Uryu and sometimes catching him looking at her.

Uryu would glance at Orihime every 2 minutes, he would sometimes catch her looking at him too.

They both did this until they looked at the clock, it was 10:00pm.

Orihime giggled nervously, "Wow....it's..um, getting late." said shy Orihime.

Uryu was cut out of his daze, "Uh....Yeah, Goodnight Orihime-san." Uryu took off his glasses and put it on the table next to his side of the bed.

Orihime smiled, "Um, Goodnight to you too Uryu-kun." Then Orihime turned around and tried to get some sleep.

That was when something caught there attention, they heard Noises from the other room. The noises didn't sound very.......pleasant.

Orihime lifted her head, "What do you think they're doing in there?!" Orihime's face showed fright, but you could also see a tint of blush. (I wonder what kind of naughty images are going through her head right now.)

"I don't want to know!" answered Uryu as he sat up.

This voice sounded like Rukia, "_Hey Strawberry, try me.....give me your best shot!" _

Orihime widened her eyes, "What do you think that meant!" Orihime had little fright in her voice.

This voice was definitely Ichigo, "_I'll show you what I got, and it's not gonna be light either!!"  
_

That's when they heard a shriek coming from the other room!

"_Stop Ichigo it hurts!!" said rukia_

Orihime was close to sucking her thumb, "Maybe we should go check on them!" said the frightened Orihime.

"Sounds as if Kurosaki if forcing himself on her too hard, that bastard! " Uryu stood up from the bed.

Uryu made his way for the door with Orihime trailing behind. So Uryu and Orihime made there way toward the other room's door cautiously, Uryu made a hand gesture that would tell you to be quiet.

**_In Ichigo and Rukia's room_**

**_Rukia's POV_**

We had to make a new pillow wall apparently, this one was smaller and left us some room to move. But Ichigo still hogged all the friggin blankets, So just to piss him off I started acting like the sweet little girl I am and yanked the blankets off of him.

When I did that all pillows fell on him, it was hysterical. But what I didn't notice was that he sat up and hit me with a pillow, and I ended up falling off the bed.

The lights were off but there was a perverted night light in the room so you could see what you were doing (I wonder who put that there? And i wonder what the perverted night light looked like......*ahem*).

So I crawled over to Ichigo's side of the. bed from the floor and yanked on his shirt and he toppled off the bed. I grabbed a pillow and hit him on the head, I was trying to stifle a giggle but then Ichigo hit me back with his pillow

THAT'S WHEN THE WAR STARTED!!!

I was mad, "Hey Strawberry, try me.....give me your best shot!" I said that with a little coldness in my voice but you probably couldn't hear unless you were where Ichigo stood.

Ichigo snorted, "I'll show you what i got, and it's not gonna be light either!" said Ichigo with a sneer.

That's when he tackled me, I couldn't help but let out a shriek.

He started tickling me in one of my most ticklish spots, my sides (side of rib cage, hips), I was laughing SO hard I couldn't breath but the thing was when I laugh when someone tickles I suddenly go silent so you can't hear me laugh when I am laughing, and I make sounds that sound like I'm moaning but its actually me trying to control myself from exploding!

"Stop Ichigo it hurts!!" I was laughing so hard it hurt and I couldn't breath!

Plus Ichigo was on top of of me tickling me and then he stopped and held the pillow he had up in the air, he had a smirk on his face, damn that idiot!

Just before he was gonna hit me the door was slammed open and the lights were turned on!!

* * *

Uryu and Orihime were making there way to the other room. Then They heard moaning from Rukia and immediately assumed the worse.

It has got to stop NOW, so they slammed the door open and turned the light on........what they saw was.......Ichigo (in his boxers *wink*) was on top of Rukia with a pillow in the air but had surprised faces on when they saw Uryu and Orihime.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!" yelled the confused Uryu.

..............**.Ichigo and Rukia's POV**

That's when Ichigo and Rukia heard the door open and then the lights turned on ......there in the doorway was a surprised Uryu and Orihime!

Then Ichigo noticed his position and blushed crimson, bu the didn't get off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!" yelled the confused Uryu.

Ichigo and Rukia didn't know what to say, the atmosphere was once again VERY tense.

Everyone was as if they were frozen solid on the ground, just staring at each other.

THIS WAS NOT A GOOD SCENE!

That's when Ichigo finally spoken up, "It's not what it looks like and what are you doing over here anyway?!" asked Ichigo with his usual scowl.

Orihime laughed nervously, "Well..wewereintheotherroom,andweheardKuchiki-sansaydisturbingthings!"said the really nervous Orihime, she said it really fast but you could still under stand part of what she said!

(What Orihime meant to say was " we were in the other room, and we heard Kuchiki-san say disturbing things!")

Ichigo then, realized his position again and got off of Rukia.

Uryu shook his head as if he was a disappointed teacher, every one went to the living to discuss what REALLY happened and not one of Orihime's......fantasies.

**_10:56pm_**

**_Rukia's side of the story=P_**

_Italics: Rukia__speaking_**_  
_**

Rukia sighed, "_OK so this is how it went."_

"_We made a wall of pillows to separate us on the bed but the problem was that ichigo was hogging all the blankets, so just to get him mad I yanked on the blankets and I guess the pillows fell on Ichigo when I did that." _Rukia couldn't help but giggle._  
_

Rukia was trying to stifle a giggle from coming out, but that wasn't working very well. "_I thought it was funny so I laughed, then I noticed Ichigo sat up and then he hit me with his pillow and that caused me to fall off the bed_." Rukia glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked and Rukia hit him on the head, "_So I crawled to the other side of the bed from the floor and pulled on Ichigo's shirt and that caused him to fall off the bed." _Rukia smirked._  
_

Orihime widened her eyes, "OH, so that's the noise I heard." said Orihime with a eureka tone.

Rukia smiled, "_So after that I smacked him with a pillow."_ Rukia again smirked._  
_

"_I was giggling after that, until he hit me back with his pillow." _Rukia frowned._  
_

Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other, "_That's when the war started." _Rukia gritted her teeth while saying that. _  
_

"Wait I heard you say _ "Hey Strawberry, try me.....give me your best shot!" _said Uryu suspiciously as he eyed Ichigo and only Ichigo.

Rukia sighed, "I did say that actually, but not the way you thought it meant." Rukia sweat dropped.

Then Rukia smirked, "I said that because I wanted to see if Ichigo could handle hitting a girl!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes to Rukia. "What's that suppose to mean, Midget?" Rukia frowned and glared at Ichigo. Ichigo snickered.

Uryu who was watching the whole thing whispered into Orihime's ear, "I think they're having a fight just being near each other." Orihime nodded.

Even though Uryu's whisper was low Rukia who had a sneaky sense of hearing of course heard it,"Excuse me?! We're not having a fight! We are having a conversation using loud voices!" Ichigo again snickered and Rukia instantly turned her glare to Ichigo.

Rukia cleared her throat, "_So as i was saying, Ichigo the ding bat said he'll show me what he has, and then he tackled me to the ground."_

"_He started tickling me and I was laughing so hard."_

"_When I laugh when someone tickles me I get quiet so you can't hear me laugh when I am laughing, and I make moaning sounds but its actually me trying to control myself from bursting of laughter!"_

"When we were near your door we heard you moaning, I thought you were enjoying whatever you were doing, Rukia-san!" said Orihime worriedly.

"It just make sounds like that, and since I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt and that's when you come in."

"_He was about to hit to me with his pillow, then you guys burst through the doors."_

"_Ishida then yelled "What the hell is going on?!!!"_

"_And here we are now." _Rukia shrugged and sighed._  
_

**_11:20pm=P_**

Uryu yawned and stretched his arms, "Well, that's all we need to know, i guess." said Uryu. "Hey aren't you gonna hear my side of the story?!" yelled Ichigo as he glared at Uryu.

Uryu just crossed his arms dully, "We only needed to know what happened, not all the details Kurosaki. Your part is not important." said Uryu.

Orihime made a small cough to get the guys' attention, "So how are we going to sleep if we can't sleep on the bed?"asked Orihime with a slight blush.

Rukia shrugged, "Maybe we can take all the cushions of the couch and lay them on the floor and put sheets on them and sleep like that, cause I'm pretty damn tired and lazy to walk back to bed." yawned Rukia.

"That seems like a great idea, we should totally do that! Maybe we could watch a movie before we go to bed." said Orihime cheerfully with a bit tireness in her voice.

Ichigo yawned and scratched his head, "Fine, I don't really care what we do I just want to go to sleep." said Ichigo with his signature scowl.

So everyone set up the cushion bed thingy on the floor and got some sheets and laid them down.

**_11:40 pm_**

Now it was time to pick a movie!

In the drawer next to the TV, there were 2 labeled drawers:

1)ROMANCE-**NOTE**: **Romance movies are always great to get you in the mood for some hot bed action, there are also some soaps in there too for a nice teary cuddle, like **_**All my children and General hospital**_**.**

2)HORROR-**NOTE: Horror movies always scare the girls, this is a great way for you guys to get the girls to jump on you or jump you! There are also some comedy in here too, like Scary movie, 1, 2, 3, and 4! Enjoy boys, X3!  
**

Out of the choices they chose horror. Well, the girls knew they would get _**FREAKED OUT**_ so the guys slept on the outside and the girls in the middle so the girls wouldn't get "attacked" by some unidentified Phenemenon. Who knows was Kisuke kept in the house.

"So what do you guys want to see?" Ichigo skimmed through all the names, Everyone shrugged.

Ichigo randomly took out 3 movies and they were:

1)_The Ring_ (**A/N:this movie freaked the shit out of me!)**

2)_The Grudge_ (**A/N: Creepier than the Ring......)**

3)_CHUCKY_!!(**A/N: SUCH A FREAKY ASS DOLL, BUT HE'S AWESOME! XD)**

Rukia immediately raised her hand, "I pick the Ring!" Rukia seemed as If she wasn't scared a bit even though she was shaking.

Orihime looked around nervously trying to think, "I'll....um...pick _The Ring_, too!" agreed Orihime.

"Well if you get scared you can hang on to me." said Uryu kindly to Orihime, she smiled and blushed.

"I'm not scared!" Rukia lifted her head up with lacking confidence, she made a smirk.

Ichigo snorted, "You'll jinx yourself midget, might as well shut-up beofre somthing bad happens." Ichigo smirked.

That earned him hit on the head for sure.

**_11:58pm_**

Every one was settled in now and Ichigo started the movie.

The beginning showed two girls talking about a video tape and how after you watch it a the phonw will ring and a creepy girl's voice will say "You will in seven days.", One girl claimed she watched it over the weekend. Then it showed a part when the girl who watched it got her face distorted, Orihime shrieked and closed her eyes tightly. Various parts later show a woman, her son, a man and people talking about some killer video tape.

Rukia and Orihime weren't _really_ scared until the movie started showing the video tape .....The parts showed a woman, then an attic, the well and inside that well was a little dead girl (**A/N: Gives me the creeps just talking about it)**, then they did a close up on her face.....

Rukia and Orihime shrieked, Rukia jumped on Ichigo's shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, Ichigo sat there with a frown but then smirked. While Orihime tackled Uryu to the ground and clung to him with teary eyes.

"I told you Midget, you were gonna jinx yourself." Ichigo smiled, Rukia instantly went back to regular mode "I wasn't scared, I was just.......surprised is all."

Uryu blushed and looked at Orihime, "Uh.....do you still want to watch?" Orihime wiped a tear. "Yeah, I don't want to ruin it for everyone else. Plus I want to watch the movie." Uryu nodded.

Now every time the movie showed the girl (**Known as Samara)**, the well or even had creepy music in the background. The girls would shriek and cling on to the boys like their life depended on it ........and Rukia never got off of Ichigo's shoulders to begin with.

Every one passed out before the movie ended, and the girls were still clinging on to the boys, but Rukia _fell_ off of Ichigo .....and somewhere in there dreams they could hear Samara the girl coming out of the well........SWEET DREAMS!!=P

_**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_Rukia and Orihime wake up in the morning to see the boys are not in bed and that Samara the creepy girl was somehow RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!!_

"_OH MY GOD!!THIS CANNOT BE RIGHT NOW!!"_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I revised and fixed this, so this is a fixed chapter.**

_**OMG!! LMAO!! That was hilarious!!! Not much Rukia and manga action!! lol!! PLEASE REVIEW!! IT'S HIGHLY APPRECIATED!! THANX TO PEOPLE WHO DID REVIEW!!**_

_**Ps. I'm not gonna update for a while, I working on my other weird story. It's all Ichiruki in the other one! X3  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: What to do?

**A/N: This is the revised version this chapter, it still has the same content. Just better grammar and spelling, things are also more elaborated!  
**

**Warning:** This chapter may not have as much of Rukia's manga obsession or Uryu's OCDness!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach....blah..or any manga names from Rukia's collection!

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Ring" or Bleach.

* * *

**_Previously........ _

_**11:58pm**_

_Every one was settled in now and Ichigo started the movie._

_The beginning showed two girls talking about a video tape and how after you watch it a the phonw will ring and a creepy girl's voice will say "You will in seven days.", One girl claimed she watched it over the weekend. Then it showed a part when the girl who watched it got her face distorted, Orihime shrieked and closed her eyes tightly. Various parts later show a woman, her son, a man and people talking about some killer video tape._

_Rukia and Orihime weren't really scared until the movie started showing the video tape .....The parts showed a woman, then an attic, the well and inside that well was a little dead girl (**A/N: Gives me the creeps just talking about it)**, then they did a close up on her face....._

_Rukia and Orihime shrieked, Rukia jumped on Ichigo's shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, Ichigo sat there with a frown but then smirked. While Orihime tackled Uryu to the ground and clung to him with teary eyes._

_"I told you Midget, you were gonna jinx yourself." Ichigo smiled, Rukia instantly went back to regular mode "I wasn't scared, I was just.......surprised is all."_

_Uryu blushed and looked at Orihime, "Uh.....do you still want to watch?" Orihime wiped a tear. "Yeah, I don't want to ruin it for everyone else. Plus I want to watch the movie." Uryu nodded._

_Now every time the movie showed the girl (**Known as Samara)**, the well or even had creepy music in the background. The girls would shriek and cling on to the boys like their life depended on it ........and Rukia never got off of Ichigo's shoulders to begin with._

_Every one passed out before the movie ended, and the girls were still clinging on to the boys, but Rukia fell off of Ichigo .....and somewhere in there dreams they could hear Samara the girl coming out of the well........SWEET DREAMS!!=P_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 3: What to do?**

Rukia and Orihime woke up in the morning hazily to see the boys are not in bed at the moment, but what really caught their attention the creepy girl was somehow RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!! Holy shit, it was Samara from the movie!

"OH MY GOD!! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!!" screamed both girls as they hugged onto each other for dear life. Orihime really was not good with these kind of things, the minute she saw Samara was the moment she almost fainted. BUT the was something amiss in the air.

Samara took one small step and said in her scratchy voice, "YOU WILL DIE IN SEVEN DAYS!"

Seeing Orihime frightened to death gave a wave of anger and braveness flow through her body. "Oh, Shut the fuck up!! You're always creeping around every one with your stupid joke of a video tape! I doubt you're even standing before us!" Rukia glared and stuck her middle finger out at Samara.

Rukia got up slapped the decayed girl across the face, Orihime watched wide eyed at the supposed cat fight. Orihime tightened her fists, if Rukia wasn't scared.... Then neither should she be scared.

Orihime suddenly stood up and pointed a finger at the creepy girl, who at the moment was being glared at by Rukia. "How do you feel if someone distorted you face, huh?! Not very good, right?! But your face is already too distorted to distort it again!"

The two not scared Girl continued to cuss at.... Samara. They beat her to a pulp, but something was not right now.

What was strange was that on the TV, the movie was playing by itself..... to make it worse, the cursed video was being shown.

On the TV in the tape was Samara climbing out of the well like usual, slowly... very slowly.... she started to climb OUT of the TV. First her arm, next her other arm and slowly all of her body started to struggle out of the TV.

Rukia and Orihime stared horrified as Samara climbed out of the TV. They both looked at the Samara they were previously beating up, to find out she was only a decoy for whatever plan the mastermind was working on.

Samara, once fully out of the TV, moved her next side to side to let the water out of her...... ears?

Orihime hid behind Rukia with tears in her eyes, Rukia on the other hand wasn't taking it any better.

Samara raised her head and looked at Rukia and Orihime with the creepiest face in the WORLD.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Orihime hard, Rukia's hands shook as she saw what was in front of her...... this was to weird to be true. Even though Rukia and Orihime have had many strange experiences including things that are dead and rotting..... this was one of the many exceptions for things to avoid at all times.

But where are Ichigo and Uryu anyways? I wonder?

_**Flashback...... **__**I**__**n the real world 12:45am**_

_Ichigo and Uryu had woken up at the same time and to see the movie was still playing. Even in the morning, Ichigo used his brain..... maybe not educationally but at least he still used it. _

_Ichigo lit a light bulb and made a eureka face, he then made an evil grin that was too evil for his own good._

"_Hey, Ishida want a truce?" Ichigo looked at Uryu and let his hand, "Chickening out ne, Kurosaki?" Uryu smirked._

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and snorted, "No, I just need your help with something, I have a plan." said Ichigo as he smirked._

_Uryu looked at Ichigo suspiciously, "What's this plan you have, Kurosaki?" said Uryu anxiously. You could tell he was curious._

"_I was thinking of whispering things into the girls' ears about the movie we saw last night, I want to creep them out.... BAD. That will cause them to get nightmares.... So when they wake up we're going turn off the lights, close the curtains and light up candles so that it's dark and ominous. Once we do that I'm going to put a Samara mask on this blank human sized doll (That was for some reason found in Urahara's closet) and hang it on the ceiling so once they wake up to see Samara hung right in front of them....." Ichigo made a grin that belonged to the devil for sure._

_Uryu looked unsure, "But this might ruin my friendship with Orihime-san-" Ichigo snorted. "Pansy, it's just a joke. She will forgive you, I know it." _

_Uryu sighed, "Fine, but if she hates me..... it's your fault." Ichigo smiled and stood up, "What ever."_

_So the two set up everything that they needed. _

_Now it's time to start off the plan, Ichigo and Uryu kneeled over the girls' ears and said the same thing._

"_You wake up..... you find Samara in front of you." Said both Ichigo and Uryu in a low creepy voice._

_Rukia and Orihime started to scrunch up their faces and toss and turn in bed. This caused the boys to laugh a little, of course boys didn't giggle. They laughed._

_Ichigo lifted a thumb up to Uryu who nodded, "YOU WILL DIE IN SEVEN DAYS...." said both tricksters in the creepiest voice they could make. _

_Orihime made a small 'eek' noise and turned the other way, Rukia frowned and made a growling noise._

_But there was something The boys didn't expect, Rukia made an angry face and growled. Then she mumbled something, "Shut.... fuck up.... creeping...... joke of.... video. Doubt..... standing..... us." _

_Uryu widened his eyes, "I don't think this was suppose to happen." whispered Uryu to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded._

_But what the guys DEFINITELY didn't expect was when Orihime sneered and murmured..... some things. "How..... you feel...... distorted..... face. Not... good...your face..... too distorted...distort... again."_

_There was no movement until Rukia brought her hand up and slapped Ichigo in the face, he cringed put a hand onto his sore cheek. "Bitch, she even hurts me in her sleep." Uryu sighed. _

_Orihime then made an angry face and kneed Uryu in the gut making him fall over. "A-ah god...." _

"_See what I mean." said Ichigo, Uryu nodded and tried sitting up but he wasn't successful._

_Ichigo and Uryu were fairly surprised about Rukia and Orihime's language and actions, they WERE NOT expecting that._

_The plan wasn't going well, at all. Ichigo suddenly remembered and noticed the scary movie was still playing, Ichigo put the volume up loud enough to make sure the girls heard it..... VERY WELL._

_After a couple of moments, Orihime screeched and dug her nails into the blankets. Rukia's hands shook violently, both girls had scrunched up faces._

_Really fast Ichigo paused the movie, grabbed Uryu, turned off the lights and hid behind the couch knowing that the girls were gonna wake up and moment._

_Lucky for them the movie paused right before they showed the well, so later when Rukia and Orihime woke up..... there would be a little surprise awaiting them. When the girls woke up, Ichigo would quickly un-pause the movie. The part where Samara starts to climb out of the well and is making her way toward them, Ichigo's going to pause the movie when they do the close up to Samara's face._

_The Samara doll was hanging RIGHT in front of Rukia and Orihime so the plan was successful, all they need to do now was wait for Rukia and Orihime to wake up._

_He and Uryu were laughing at the thought of the girls reactions, as much as it pained Uryu..... he laughed along with Ichigo._

_**

* * *

****End of flashback.....**_

Rukia and Orihime woke up at the same time panting for breath, "God..... it was just a dream." said Rukia as she looked at Orihime who was awake just like Rukia.

"Did you have a dream about Samara? Cause you were in my dream?!" said Rukia immediately as she looked at Orihime who was also frightened. "Yeah..... she c-climbed out of the TV."

"You were in mine too, I think we did have the same dream some how!" Orihime had little tears in her eyes from being scared, she sniffled and looked at Rukia.

Rukia thought hard about it, "How strange..." Suddenly Orihime frantically kept poking Rukia. Rukia only to see Samara once again, she was being hung right in front of them!

Then they noticed that the guys weren't there, "The dream's starting all over again!!" Orihime kept poking Rukia with out knowing. Rukia didn't even care anymore, she was too freaked to give a shit.

Rukia and Orihime had frightened looks on their faces_ and_ they were clinging on to each other as if their life depended on it, it kind of did..... if they didn't know the REAL truth.

To make things worst the TV started playing by itself again, There..... on the TV was Samara climbing out of the well and coming toward them, the TV stopped right when Samara's face was in close up.

Rukia and Orihime were SO freaked that they actually were hallucinating about Samara coming OUT of the TV. Both girls jumped and ran behind the couch only to land on the boys who were trying to stifle laughs.

Rukia immediately frowned, "SO THEY'RE THE VICTIMS!" Orihime pointed an accusing finger at the boys.

"On the count of 3, we _ATTACK...." _Rukia made a voice that could beat Darth Vader's any time. Orihime nodded her head, she cracked her knuckles. Rukia gave Ichigo the Kuchiki glare making him shiver.

(**PS. The kuchiki glare was when a servant in the Kuchiki manor did something horrible, some one higher than the servant would tower over them and glare at them, and sometimes until the servant commits suicide.......it's that bad!**)

"One.... two..... three... _ATTACK!!" _Rukia tackled to the ground hitting him in the head, Ichigo struggled to get away..... but that wasn't very successful. Orihime hit Uryu's shoulder frowning, Uryu made a face full of shame.

**

* * *

**_**AFTER all the drama..... 1:40pm**_

Everyone cleaned up the blankets and cushions, every now and then Rukia and Orihime would send death glares at Ichigo and Uryu who shivered.

_**1:50 pm**_

Orihime rubbed her growling stomach with her hand. "I'm so hungry..... Oh, I know! I'll make some brunch for everybody!" Orihime clasped her hands together and brightened up.

Uryu instantly turned green at the thought of what Orihime was going to make for brunch, Ichigo and Rukia followed after Uryu at the changing of colors. Uryu had to think fast before Orihime gives every one food poisoning.

Uryu smiled nervously, "Actually Orihime-san I think everyone should just make their own brunch today cause you don't know what they might be suddenly craving and I don't want to cause you too much trouble either!" said Uryu quickly. Ichigo and Rukia quickly nodded. "Yeah, what he said."

Orihime pouted, "Okay! I guess you're right!" said Orihime who was bubbly again.

_**2:00 pm**_

Everyone got in the kitchen making their own food.

Uryu was the first to finish making his brunch, he made two onigiri (rice balls), 2 pieces of bacon, a small bowl of instant Udon, and an instant ice tea cup.

After Uryu placed his food on the required plates/bowls, he walked out of the kitchen. Uryu suddenly noticed there was actually balcony, so he decided to eat out there.

Ichigo was the second to finish, he just made some instant curry and rice, and had a rice ball (typical guys meal). He saw Uryu creeping out to the balcony and followed Uryu out.

Rukia and Orihime were still working to their own devices. Rukia made Onigiri, some instant curry, and grabbed a soda/pop (to anybody who lives in Michigan, etc.) simple as that.

Orihime on the other hand made things a little to complicated than it should have beem. Orihime made some mustard, ketchup and chocolate covered rice balls and a ham and cheese sandwich with jalapeno peppers, bananas, chocolate, wasabi and baby food (peaches).

**(PS. I tried baby food before...... NOT PLEASANT AT ALL! Trust me! It's all sour and gross....)**

Once both girls' food was done they both made there way to the balcony where the guys were and sat at the small table with the boys. But what Rukia and Orihime didn't notice was the bad mess they left behind in the kitchen.

Rukia took a spoonful of her curry, "So, what do you guys want to do later?!" asked Rukia after she swallowed her food. Orihime put a finger to her chin, "I never really thought about it?" Orihime looked up to the sky and took a bite out of her 'sandwich'.

Uryu finished his bowl of Udon and put it to the side, "We could take a ride through the town and see the markets and stuff since we're stuck here for 2 weeks. Might as well learn the area." said Uryu as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Ichigo yawned and rest in his chair, "Whatever blows your hair back." Ichigo stretched lazily.

Orihime brightened happily and jumped out of chair, "That would be awesome, it would be like a tour, I always wanted to go on a tour of some place new with my friends!" said Orihime brightly to Uryu who blushed.

Rukia put her empty soda/pop can on the table, "Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea. We can get to know the shops and restaurants." Rukia wiped her mouth with a napkin and proceeded to eat.

When everyone was finished with their brunch they headed back to the kitchen, but let's not forget the uncleaned mess that was left in the kitchen untouched.

Uryu widened his eyes as he walked in the kitchen, there was tons of rice on the counters, curry was splashed on the island and on the floor, the mustard and ketchup bottles had been forgotten to be put away (and they were on their sides with the content spilling out), the cutting board was still on the island, and wasabi and chocolate were splattered on the island too.......THAT'S WHEN URYU EXPLODED......

He immediately got out a wash cloth and broom and cleaned everything from top to bottom not even missing a SINGLE spot of food visible to the naked eye.

If Uryu couldn't get a stain off he would go to drastic measures...... he would take all the cleaning sprays out and spray the spot a million times before he would start scrubbing with his magic eraser.

Everyone watched wide-eyed at the frickin neat freak while he cleaned.

When Uryu was FINALLY done with his...... battle, he told everyone that it was time to take that ride they had planned out before. Everyone was speechless after that and just obeyed Uryu.

_**3:00pm**_

Everyone got in the car, Ichigo drove to the city and started to look around for a nice parking spot. Finally he found one, once they parked..... everyone rushed out ready for some sight seeing.

When The group walked around, they passed MANY sweet markets, they sold candy and sweets like whistle candy (**A/N: i love whistle candy!**), Pocky (**A/N:HEAVEN**), Yan Yan, Hello Panda, marshmallows, Sweet bean buns, custard buns (**A/N:YUM!**) ,other pastries and last but not least MILKTEA WITH THE TAPIOCA PEARLS WHICH ARE OPTIONAL!! (**A/N: I ABSOLUTELY LOVE MILK TEA!!**)

They would also sometimes pass markets that sold fresh seafood from the beach near Urahara's vacation house, Orihime bought some octopus and squid for her famous rice balls that actually taste normal until you ask her what the ingredients REALLY are.

**EXTRA! EXTRA! (KIND OF AN OMAKE)**

Orihime is talking like _this.(Italics) _

Yumi: Welcome everybody, it's Yumi-chan!!

Yumi: Today we're going to be interviewing Inoue Orihime!!!

Orihime: Ohayo, everybody!!

Yumi: It's great to have you here!!!

***Orihime smiles***

Yumi: So can I ask you some questions?!

Orihime: Of course, Yumi-chan!

Yumi: Great! Okay here's my question, What are the ingredients in your famous Octopus balls?!

Orihime: Well.....

1)Octopus

2)Soysauce

3)Tuna and pudding

4)fish sauce

5)maple syrup

6)mushed banana

7)liver

Yumi: *Turns green* Excuse me I think I'm going to be sick!

Some one else: Bye everyone I hope you enjoy your day!!

_**3:52pm**_

The group traveled farther into the city to find the center of town similar to Tokyo, there were clothing stores, arcades, restaurants and a REALLY large crowd!

That's when Rukia noticed a gigantic a manga store that had come into view, That store was for with out a doubt only going to sell manga for all eternity. That manga store probably had every single issue of manga and magazines ever made, even from the feudal era. This was probably Rukia's only chance to ever see this great building so she was going to take advantage of her time. Rukia started raced toward the store but was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist, she turned around with the look of murder in her eyes, it was Ichigo.

"Oh, no you don't, you're not going in that manga store you have a shelf full of manga at home! I'm banning you from going in to that store you got that, you midget nutcase!" Ichigo pulled her back and stuck a tongue out at her as she glared at him.

Rukia hissed at Ichigo as if she was a cat who got her toy taken away. Oh, was she pissed! Rukia was gonna do _ANYTHING _to get into that manga store even if she had to hurt someone!

_**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!!:**_

_**Rukia kept trying to yank on her arm out of Ichigo's grasp, but he just held on tighter!!!So the infuriated Rukia bit ichigo's arm and flew off towards the manga store!**_

"_**Damn, that midget she really is a nutcase!!"said the mad Ichigo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I thought that was Hysterical especially with Rukia having to bite Ichigo so she can run off to the Manga store!!! I hope you enjoyed!**

**For those of you who haven't read my other Stories, check it out! XD  
**

**REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Nutcases & manga!

**A/N: HOLY!!! I FRIGGIN HATE SCHOOL!!!! MAN, I _Should _be doing my homework but I don't feel like it!!!!I've been doing my homework late lately!! What a drag!!**

**That was the authors note before I rewrote this one, but.... it's still true! I USED TO BE A GOOD GIRL! Who did her homework RIGHT when she got home.... now I'm a lazy bad girl who does her homework LATE! T^T**

**YAY!!! MOMENT!!!: Rukia is INSANE in this weird chapter!!!**

**SORRY IF I UPDATED THIS AGAIN! I had to fix some stuff but FF wouldn't let me replace it so I had to just update again! SORRY!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T ANYTHING!!!!=3

* * *

**

_**Previously.....**_

_The group traveled farther, to find the center of town similar to Tokyo, there were clothing stores, arcades, restaurants and a large crowd!_

That's when Rukia noticed a gigantic a manga store, only for manga nothing else, she raced toward the store but was stopped by a hand grabbing her risk, it was Ichigo.

"Oh, no you don't, you're not going in that manga store you have a shelf full of manga at home, I'm banning you from going in to that store you got that, you nutcase!"said an angry Ichigo

Rukia turned around and hissed at Ichigo as if she was a cat who got her toy taken away!!

Oh was she angry!!She was infuriated, She was gonna do **ANYTHING **to get into that manga store even if she had to hurt someone!!!RAWR!!

Rukia kept trying to yank her arm out of Ichigo's grasp, but he just held on tighter, so Rukia who was furiated..... bit Ichigo's arm. Ichigo immediately let go of her and instantly Rukia flew off towards the manga store.

Ichigo scowled deeply, "Damn, that midget. She really is a nutcase!!" growled as he held his arm that was bit pretty hard. "We have to chase her, if you know Rukia-chan and her manga then …....OH MY GOD!!" Orihime, for some odd reason she was shivering as if it was the end the of the world (**A/N: **It might as well be the end of the world).

**Meanwhile...**

Rukia basically surfed through all the shelves, "Awesome, this is got to be the best day ever!" Rukia twirled around in delight as she admired all the manga behind her. "Which should I pick?!!" Rukia looked around.

Rukia was giggling evilly, she looked like a possessed demon... sending off disturbing aura and having her hair stick in the air as if there was static. Some people who walked by thought she was a ghost and ran away screaming and crying like a baby.

"Hm.... *giggles evilly* I want something supernatural, lets see.....lets see...." Rukia stood there drooling over the manga on the shelves. "Lets see...... XxxHolic..... Jigoku shoujo (hell girl).... Hellsing...which should I pick....*giggles evilly once again*.... I know.... I'll try them all! *Evil laugh* Muhahaha!"

Whispers could be in the background, "Who's that creepy girl?"

"OMG! I-Is that......Oiwa-san?!" (creepy japanese ghost)

Rukia snapped her head around and growled and hissed at the people.

People once they saw Rukia's glare they all exploded into dust which was later blown away by the wind? What wind?

Something then caught Rukia's attention....... OH MY GOD it was the LAST copy of Fruits basket vol.23 AND A BIG COUPON ON CHAPPY ITEMS FOR FAN-GIRLS!!!! *squeals*

Rukia immediately squealed and started sprinting toward it, until she noticed another girl trying to grab it.

The other girl had short brown curly hair with a Team Jacob cap (**A/N:Twilight, EEW!!I HATE TWILIGHT, DISGUSTING!** Sorry for the fans....), a pink shirt with frilly flowers and hearts (EEW) all over, a pink _**mini **_skirt and cowgirl boots.

Rukia and the other girl glared at each other....... Rukia started lunging for the manga before the other girl did.... but that was just too bad. They both grabbed the manga at the same time, Rukia really wanted that manga and she's definitely not gonna let this ugly bimbo have it!

**(A/N: A mistake Rukia made..... it's called being STEREO TYPICAL! That's no-no...... unless it makes sense. A guy with a tie on his head and is walking wobbly with a beer bottle in his hand on the street = He's drunk and wants some girl action. A woman named Manny who works at a hair salon and doesn't look female = transgendered?) **

Both girls glared at each other with flames in their eyes. The other girl started pulling on the book but Rukia pulled it back, it was like tug of war like how the cavemen played!

The other girl tripped Rukia and ran away...... with the manga.... Oh hell no!!!

BAD CHOICE, REALLY BAD CHOICE!!

Rukia jumped in the air and tackled the girl to the ground with a loud KABOOM?! The other girl shrieked and fell face down on the floor.

Rukia tried to grab the manga but the bimbo was being clingy, and Rukia didn't like clingy... Rukia knelt down and yanked on the book, but the bimbo bit her wrist and Rukia fell, the bimbo tried to get up but Rukia grabbed her ankle and made her fall face down on the floor..... again. Rukia and the bimbo were on the ground rolling around on the floor punching, kicking, biting and of course being... the nutcases they were.

The manga that obliviously was thrown in the air was now on the floor. But the nutcases didn't even bother..... there was a question running through their empty heads though. Why are we causing a cat fight?

People had gathered around with popcorn watching the cat fight.

Rukia's clothes were torn and dirty, her skirt was torn a little on the sides, the sleeves on her short-sleeve shirt were ripped off and Rukia's hair was A BIG MESS.... she was sending evil aura in the air again and breathing fire occasionally, laughing evilly and had extremely messy hair, she could be mistaken as a human formed demon any day.*sighs*

The other girl looked EVEN WORST if that was possible, She had lots of bruises, her Team Jacob cap was ripped and dirty, her miniskirt was now ripped (YIKES!) and her pink frilly shirt was not so frilly anymore.... all the frills,hearts, and flowers were harshly yanked off.

The girls amazingly never exchanged words, only an occasional curse word, but other than that nothing.

Rukia had the bimbo pinned against the wall, the bimbo had a hold on Rukia's hair.

They both were glaring ferociously.

Both had bloody noses and bruised everything.

Rukia was about to make the final blow with one of her kidou spells until 3 people that came out of nowhere grabbed a hold of her.

_**Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime.......**_

"So many freaking cars, we've been waiting here for 20 minutes and Rukia's in there probably causing trouble that I'm responsible for." The frustrated Strawberry crossed his arms and scowled deeply.

Orihime played with her fingers nervously, "I just hope she doesn't cause to much trouble...I'm worried though."

"I know Kuchiki, she knows how to control herself." said Uryu plainly, Orihime gasped and looked wide-eyed at Uryu. "Are you saying you never seen Rukia-chan and her manga?!"

Uryu looked around clueless, "Um.. no, I haven't." said Uryu.

Orihime shook her head as bad thoughts filled them, "Well, you don't wanna know, if she sees one of her favorite manga series she's like a bull who saw red, or when she's reading the manga she's oblivious to her surroundings!" said Ichigo, Orihime nodded along.

Uryu widened his eyes, "Well, if that's the case then we better hurry, and fast!" He widened his eyes.

The three waited a little bit more then they FINALLY crossed the street. Once they crossed the street they started hearing crashing noises as they neared the manga store, shrieks and war cries were also heard. The three dashed into the store suspecting it was non other than….. Rukia.

Oh, damn they were right.

There she was having a cat fight with another girl who looked like a bimbo. **(A/N: STEREO TYPICAL!)**

Both girls were shrieking and breathing fire. Rukia had a dark and evil aura surrounding her and she would laugh evilly once and a while, with the impersonation of a human-formed demon. The bimbo looked like someone who got in a fight with tiger because she splashed water on it......*sigh*.

Everyone just stared at them.

Orihime made a eureka face,"I know why they're fighting, Rukia-chan probably found the last copy of fruits basket vol.23 with a chappy coupon included and that other girl probably wanted it too, so it was like a battle to the death kind of thing!" Orihime was too right for her own good.

All 3 of them then noticed that Rukia pinned the girl to the wall and was about to make the final blow on her with her kidou!

"I didn't know she was that serious about this!" screamed Ichigo alerted, all three dashed forward and grabbed a hold of Rukia.

Ichigo got a hold of her arms, Uryu blocked Rukia from the girl and Orihime was on the side in case Rukia got out.

Ichigo sowled, "What the hell is wrong with you Rukia! It's just a friggin manga book!" yelled Ichigo.

"But, it had a chappy coupon!" said Rukia almost innocently.

"So you caused all this just for A STUPID COUPON!!!" Ichigo yelled with anger.

"Yeah, but that Bimbo over there was intimidating me!!" yelled Rukia back pointing to the other girl.

"Hey, I'm not a bimbo!!" retorted the bimbo. Rukia frowned, "Yeah you are, you never look like one!" answered Rukia.

"Well, my name is Mizusawa Minori now tell me yours, fire demon." said Minori with a not so nice voice.

"Don't call me fire-demon! My name's Kuchiki Rukia." said Rukia with a deep frown on.

Orihime clasped her hands together, "Well, that's all better! Lets make-up now!" Orihime bubbly jumped in the air.

Rukia was first to talk, "Hm..... I only wanted the coupon I already have that volume anyways." Rukia looked away. "I only wanted the Volume...." said Minori.

Then one of the store workers came over.

"Well, that actually wasn't our last copy" said the worker laughing nervously while putting a hand behind his head.

"WHAT!! YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE TIME THERE WERE MORE FRIGGIN COPIES!!" screamed both girls.

"I didn't want to interrupt your fight!" The worker laughed let a sweat drop and sighed.

The worker handed the 2 girls a copy of the manga.

The store mangager (manager! Lol!) walked up to them. "Then to make it up to you we will let you both have some free manga!" cheered the mangager(manager! I cracked myself up! XD)

Both girls were now on good terms now.

They were even browsing manga together!

Minori chose (mostly shojo manga):

1) Sailormoon(I used to love this!)

2) toradora(it was ok! I loved the songs though and the drawings! )

3) karekano (read a little)

4) Vampire knight (i still like it!)

5) Kimikiss (I really liked this one for a average amount of time)

6) Tokyo mew mew(....i don't know)

7) Fruits basket (I loved this one!)

8) Ah! My goddess (ok)

9) absolute boyfriend (….......)

10) shugo chara (….um...)

Rukia chose:

1) Peach girl (I liked this)

2) Special a (I thought this was ok)

3) Wallflower/Yamato nadeshiko shichi henge/perfect girl evolution

4) Vampire knight

5) Ouran high school host club (never read it)

6) Jigoku shoujo (kinda creeped me out at first but I like it)

7) Xxxholic (plain weird)

8) Inu Yasha (used to be obsessed)

9) Naruto (used to be obsessed)

10) Skip beat(LOVED IT)

Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime all sighed. The were FINALLY out of the store after cleaning up everything, Rukia still looked like a demon though.

Rukia still had messy hair and torn clothes, guys would be caught looking at her exposed thighs through her ripped skirt, that's when Ichigo and rukia went on demon-mode and started glaring daggers at everybody and started unleashing evil aura every where.

**(PS. Sorry! I barely reviseed after this part!) **

They decided to go home after a......horrendous day!

Ichigo stretched and collapsed on the couch, "I'm so exhausted."

Rukia lifted a brow, "You're exhausted? I'm the one that was in the cat fight!" said Rukia.

"Now you admit that it was a cat fight!" said Ichigo.

"Shut-up, Baka."

Orihime suddenly interrupted the "lover's quarrel", "So if everyone's hungry I'll make something for dinner!" Orihime clasped her hands together happily.

"Sure...."

"Knock yourself out...."

"What ever blows you hair back..."

Said everyone, they really didn't give a damn what they ate because they were too tired.

"Ok, I'll try and be fast!"Orihime walked, no, skipped happily in to the kitchen.

**Orihime in the kitchen......**

Orihime started singing a song Rukia sang when she was reading Azumanga Daioh (I love it, it's so random),

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now its time to take a break and see what we have done...... its ready!" Orihime finished her famous squid balls!

Back to the song: Dun da da!

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now its time to take a break and see what we have done.... its ready!"

Pudding stuffed fish with vinegar, wasabi, cheese , curry, and chocolate sauce!

When Orihime brought out the food..... Everyone didn't want to make Orihime feel bad so they ate everything they got served!

After that everyone got ready for bed. They went back to their original rooms and laid there grabbing their stomachs.

Ichigo and Rukia were trying to sleep but their stomachs kept grumbling. They had stomach aches from eating Orihime's food......

"I NEED a pain reliever!" Rukia got up from bed frustrated.

"Y-yeah, lets check the bathroom." said the worn-out strawberry, he tried to walk without wincing.

The two waddled to the bathroom because every time they move their stomachs hurt, BAD. When they FINALLY found themselves in the bathroom, they looked in the drawers... all they found were birth-control pills, fun sex toys for the bath-tub and...._**Things.**_

Finally they checked the cabinet, only to find the pain-relievers with an attached note:

_Don't use this if the girls are sore, it could cause problems._

_Use the other set of pills right next to this it works a lot better!_

_~Urahara Kisuke_

Both of them just through the note on the ground and attacked the bottle, it wouldn't frickin open. Finally it opened and a lot of pills came flying out. Ichigo and Rukia just shoved random tablets in their mouth and swallowed big cups of water in no less than a minute....not even.

When the 2 got to bed they passed out almost immediately.

_**The other room**_

Orihime was already fast asleep, while Uryu was clutching his stomach from the food. He really didn't want to eat it but he didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

Uryu decided to find a pain reliever in the bathroom, he looked in the cabinet and found it with a note but he didn't feel like reading it so he through it on the ground and took the pill and some water. He was feeling way better already, he read the note on the ground and it said "GIRLS ONLY"!

Uryu widened his eyes but then felt like he was gonna pass out any minute so he got in bed and drifted to sleep.

_**Late at night.....**_

Everyone was having weird dreams (nightmares)......

_**Rukia's dream......**_

Rukia was chained to a wall, she was in hell where the flames were every where. Orihime and Uryu were also chained, they were to be fed to sharks......BUT THE WORST PART WAS THAT..... THE DEVIL WAS SLAUGHTERING HER POOR CHAPPY!!!!

"NO!!!Take me instead!!" cried Rukia as she banged and struggled all over the place.

"Chappy's just an innocent bunny who doesn't deserve this shit!!"

"NO WAY IN HELL!!! I'M SUPPOSE TO DESTROY YOUR HAPPINESS, SO SHUT-UP BEFORE I BITCH-SLAP YOU!!" said a rough voice that almost sounded familiar. It was the devil, but it sounded like a certain Strawberry.

What was strange was that Ichigo was no where to be found...... that's when the "devil" pulled off his costume and there was hollow Ichigo with his meat cleaver zanpaktou about to stab chappy, the poor bruised bunny!!

"NO!!" Rukia's scream echoed through the cave of hell.

_**Orihime's dream......**_

Orihime was cooking a lot of new recipes she made up:

1)Sauteed peppers, beef, bean paste, tuna, chocolate, honey mustard, bananas, barbecue sauce and some honey!

2)Green tea sasu (sauce)- Green tea, mustard, red/black bean paste,mashed-up taro, hot sauce and wasabi

Oh she was so happy about how they turned out, she thought they tasted great!!

She invited Uryu over to taste her food, he always compliments her food so he should be delighted to see a new recipe!!

When Uryu came over he stared at the food with a disgusted look and pushed the food off the table. He stepped on the food and kicked it and cussed at the poor dishes that took a lot of Orihime's hard work.

Orihime was surprised in the background! She started crying....

_**Ichigo's dream......**_

Ichigo was a......scowling strawberry with spiky bright orange hair.

Rukia was a bunny rabbit with black hair and pink fur.

Orihime was a smiling 6 petaled flower with light brownish hair.

Uryu was......a frowning frog with blue hair and glasses.

They looked like characters from Dragontales and a mix of Austin powers.

They were in Dragon land apparently, seeing the smiling, frowning and grumpy trees and flowers.......strange.

Even the sun was smiling, everything had a face of course.....extremely creepy.

Orihime the flower started singing some dumb song they usually sang in Dragontales.

Uryu the frog was catching flies with his froggy tongue

Rukia the bunny was hopping up and down being the bunny she is

Ichigo was just being ichigo....if you know what I mean, he was still scowling and because of rukia's hopping he was hopping along.

Rukia then noticed Ichigo and grabbed him....... she was gonna eat him.

She was gonna take a bite in 3...2..1.

_**Uryu's dream.....**_

Uryu was Mickey

Orihime was Minnie

Ichigo was donald duck

Rukia was Daisy duck

They fit those characters amazingly

The dream was Awkward.....like they were in some old movie.

Uryu and Orihime were sewing together while Ichigo was being hit by Rukia (typical) for doing something stupid.

It went on like that until Bugs bunny crashed through the window with his typical carrot saying of course the usual"Whats up, doc"

That's when Daffy duck comes through the window chasing Bugs around, then out of nowhere whats so ever a safe falls through the ceiling and pops out Road runner along with the coyote!!!

The room was a mess!

Uryu and Orihime's sewing project was now torn and ripped........*sighs*

Poor Uryu

SWEETS DREAMS EVERYBODY!!!!

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Spring break ends on Monday! T^T I'M SAD!! SORRY IF I UPDATED THIS AGAIN! I had to fix some stuff but FF wouldn't let me replace it so I had to just update again! SORRY!  
**

**REVIEW!!! AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**


	5. Officially Discontinued

Sorry! This story was actually discontinued a while ago, and I just realized I never actually made it official to the people who for some reason like this crack story.

So here it is: **This story from here on out will be discontinued due to the author's lack of interest in the story line and at its ridiculous situations and plot. It simply is not plausible. **

I hope that clears up everything. And thank you to everyone who endured my crazy ass story for a year or two!

And the last four chapters will be kept up for nostalgic reasons! And if you want to read my newer stories, then check out my profile if you would like to read them.

Farewell, my fanfiction brethren!


End file.
